relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri
| relationship = * Literature MC1 (determinant boyfriend) * Rina ( ) * Serena ( ) * Yoshio ( ) * Yoshio's parents ( ) * Yuto ( ) | affiliation = Literature Club: Yuri's family | font = JP Hand by Jonathon Patterson - Default as i lay dying by Moises Esqueda - Damagrafik Script by Davide Terenzi - Act II's final poem | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 18Age statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord | height = 5'5" (165 cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | weight = | hair = Dark Purple | eyes = Light Purple }}Yuri (ユリ) is one of the five main characters of Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! visual novel and a main character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. She was a club member of the Literature Club in Act I of Doki Doki Literature Club! and she became Vice President of the Literature Club in Act II during Sayori's non-existing absense in that act. While it is canonically unknown if Yuri is the club's vice president in Act IV of the main game, she is vice president in the Act IV continuation in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Yuri is one of the two characters that the player can have Main Character 1 date in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus if desired. Infected Yuri If the first main character has doesn't have Yuri as his girlfriend, Yuri becomes the first Literature Club victim of the Doki Doki Virus and Infected Yuri is the one to infect Erika in the Literature Club. If the first main character does have Yuri as his girlfriend, Yuri becomes the third victim infected with the virus as Infected Erika infects Yuri while Infected Natsuki crushes Yuri's head with her right large bare hand. As an infected being, Infected Yuri's fingers can mutate into long, sharp blades that can slice through flesh and bones. She is also capable of firing spikes and needles from her hands. When Infected Yuri is powered up by the Doki Doki Virus Fever if Main Character 1 cures Natsuki from the Doki Doki Virus first, Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) literally becomes a shadow of her former self with spiked long hair. Nicknamed as "The Shadow of Death", she acquires the power of darkness and extreme inhuman movement speed, powerful enough to kill or slice n' dice anyone in almost an instant. However, in exchange for her amazing agility, reflex, and killing in, her body defense is weak and she's highly vulnerable against Light-based attacks (which is unavailable at the time) and intense gravity can immobilize her agility. Playable classes * Student (starter class) * Dokiranger CyberViolet (first unlockable class; temporarily) * Tokuranger CyberNinja (second unlockable class) Student Student is the generic starter class of any playable high school character. It is also the weakest and most vulnerable playable class but it comes with several tactical skills and equipment that other skills may not have. Dokiranger CyberViolet II Dokiranger CyberViolet is an advanced Digiranger class of the Heart Models embued with the power of darkness. It is activated and equipped over a user when the user calls out the transformation call "CyberForce Emergency! Dokiranger CyberViolet!" while holding the CyberViolet DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Dokiranger CyberViolet's motto is "Night of Passion!" (情熱の夜！''Jōnetsu no Yoru!). This class originated in ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG and was previously used by the Drama Club member Ayami when Ayami and her Drama Club friends joined CyberForce Network Security. If Yuri was cured of the Doki Doki Virus before Natsuki, to combat against Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode), Yuri was given the CyberViolet DigiChanger, Model: Heart by President Koji of the Gaming Club. If Yuri is cured after Natsuki, Koji gives Yuri the transformation device as soon as possible to prevent Yuri from being re-infected. Yuri was kind of hesitant to use these powers but she wanted to protect her friends. Tokuranger CyberNinja II After the infected Drama Club members reclaimed their "stolen" CyberColor DigiChangers and after Kosei exposed himself to save and help the Literature Club members and cure the infected Drama Club members, while the Drama Club members got their original CyberColor DigiChangers back, the Literature Club members were given new powers that the Drama Club members also previously used. Yuri received the CyberNinja DigiChanger, Model: Special device, which will allow him to transform into Dokiranger CyberNinja, a special Digiranger class that specializes in ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Its motto is "Warrior of the Night!" (夜の戦士！''Yoru no Senshi'') and it is said to have the power of stealth. It uses swordsmanship and ninja-like tactics in digital form. This power was previously used by Denki of the Drama Club and this power's data originating from The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG boss Yorushi. References Category:Digirangers Category:Literature Club members Category:Playable characters Category:Vice Presidents Category:Yuri's family